1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art technologies provide methods to conduct video conferences or TV conferences by mutually transmitting images and the like between multiple locations. Transmission of images and the like is frequently performed by encoding video data to transmit the encoded data.
When encoding schemes for encoding data differ between the terminals that attend the conference (hereinafter also called “conference attending terminals”) and a server that receives signals transmitted from the conference attending terminals, the server may frequently fail to decode the transmitted signals. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-236472 discloses, for example, a following method to prevent the decoding of the signals from failing. In this method, an apparatus such as a gateway apparatus initially detects two encoding schemes, namely, a first encoding scheme used by the server for performing communications with the conference attending terminals and a second encoding scheme used by the conference attending terminals for performing communications with the server. The gateway apparatus subsequently determines whether the first encoding scheme matches the second encoding scheme. When the gateway apparatus determines that the first encoding scheme does not match the second encoding scheme, the gateway apparatus encodes signals received from the server with a second encoding scheme to transmit the encoded signals to the conference attending terminals, and also encodes signals received from the conference attending terminals with the first encoding scheme to transmit the encoded signals to the server. When the gateway apparatus determines that the first encoding scheme does not match the second encoding scheme, the gateway apparatus performs, instead of the conference attending terminals, negotiations between the server and the conference attending terminals.